


Flexible

by Littleredridinghunter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted, Autofellatio, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Scars, Stiles is flexible, Still Angsty, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredridinghunter/pseuds/Littleredridinghunter
Summary: Stiles is flexible. Derek is going to find out just how flexible he is.This is me trying to expand on my writing style so it's not very good.





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at fluff. Well, no, it's the first attempt that I'm willing to publish, the others have all turned out way too angsty or just ridiculous. As it is, I'm embarrassed just reading this one but I think it's just about passable even if it does still have an angst moment or two. Sorry, apparently I can't write anything without angst.
> 
> Writing this has been a little outside of my comfort zone so I'd love to know what you think and where you think I can improve.

Derek knew Stiles was flexible, he’d seen it too many times to doubt it. The first time had been when he’d jumped into Stiles’ bedroom through the open window and found Stiles bent practically in half backwards, his body lay flat on the bed as his head vanished under the bed searching for something or another.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked when he finally managed to get over his surprise. Stiles jumped in shock, hitting his head on the underside of the bed and cursing, pulling backwards quickly and glaring at Derek, clutching a small book in one of his hands.

“When are you going to learn to use a door? Or, you know, announce your presence in some way that doesn’t result in giving me a heart attack?” Stiles retorted, sitting upright on the bed and studying the book in his hands intently. He waited in silence for a moment, waiting for Derek to speak again before he sighed, “What do you want Derek?” He asked, proud of how even his voice sounded, that it didn’t betray his disappointment that Derek was here but only because he wanted something, not to just see Stiles, not to just spend time with him. 

“I need you to look up anything you can find on mermaids.” Derek replied and Stiles stared at him in astonishment for a moment before leaping from his bed to his desk.

“Mermaids!? Really!? Mermaids!?” He asked excitedly and Derek rolled his eyes before nodding and jumping back out of the window.

Then there was the time that a witch captured Isaac and the only way to get to him was through a batch of poisonous vines that looked like something out of mission impossible. Stiles had run straight through them, barely missing a stride while the rest of them just stared in awe. Stiles had not only rescued Isaac but he’d also trapped the witch in a circle of mountain ash before climbing back through the vines with an easy grin with Isaac following his movements and nearly falling into the vines several times until Stiles steadied him with an easy hand and guided him back through. They did eventually get rid of the vines but it was an arduous task and they were all exhausted by the time it was done while Deaton blew a powder at the witch that made her lose all her magic, she cursed at them uselessly before she turned and fled.

He’d seen Stiles bend and twist in ways that didn’t seem physically possible and it was like Stiles wasn’t even aware of it, it just came so naturally to him, nobody dared to play him at twister, not after the first time. Scott had warned them, said he wasn’t going to play if Stiles was playing because it just wasn’t fair, Stiles had grinned at him and teased him and the rest of the pack had snorted in derision, no way would Stiles, who had trouble keeping himself upright most of the time, be able to beat them at twister. He did. Jackson threw the game out and refused to play it again, throwing an extreme tantrum because he lost and he was competitive. Stiles had just sat on the sofa, legs crossed, munching on crisps and smirking to himself. 

Derek knew he shouldn’t have as many thoughts about Stiles as he did, well, no, scratch that, he shouldn’t have any thought about Stiles in the way he did. He shouldn’t be thinking about how good Stiles’ ass looked, shouldn’t be thinking about his mouth, and, really, did Stiles have an oral fixation or something? He was constantly chewing on something, or biting his bottom lip, or sucking on a pen as he researched, it wasn’t fair. Derek had left the room on several occasions just because he couldn’t help but stare at Stiles and he didn’t want any of the wolves in the room to pick up on his arousal, it didn’t stop Peter noticing thought, and, evil fucker that he was, he had started to taunt Derek in the most obscene ways, knocking a book out of Stiles’ hands accidently so that Stiles had to bend down to pick it up, asking Stiles to grab something from the top shelf so that Stiles’ body was stretched upwards and Derek could see a strip of pale mole dotted skin where his t-shirt didn’t quite reach his jeans. 

It didn’t help that Stiles was awesome as well, maybe Derek could have dealt with the obsession he had with the teen’s body, he could have completely ignored it, if Stiles wasn’t fucking perfect too. He was always there whenever Derek needed him and even when he didn’t, Stiles was the one who initiated pack nights when there wasn’t trouble, where he invited everyone over to the loft and turned up an hour early with arms full of baked goods and a wide grin on his face, spending the next hour making sure the loft was inhabitable for human (or werewolf) guests. Derek had argued against the fifty pillows that Stiles deemed necessary until Derek bought actual seating arrangements, but, as soon as he’d sunk into the cushions he couldn’t help but agree with Stiles. He’d gone out and bought four sofas the next day and yet Stiles still pulled out the cushions whenever they had a pack night as at least some of them ended up sprawled on the floor by the end of the night. 

Stiles was, well, he was perfect, yeah, okay, he flailed a lot and he probably talked more than most people and Derek probably spent way too much time fantasizing about the way he’d love to get Stiles to shut up, but, despite the few flaws that Stiles had, Derek couldn’t help but think they were a good thing, he never doubted Stiles’ sincerity, he never felt like Stiles tried to deceive him or use Derek to his own advantage, Stiles was, he was good. That word didn’t do him justice, but, in a world where Derek had seen so much dark, so much wrong, Stiles was like a breath of fresh air. He wore his heart on his sleeve, he cared about people and he loved with every part of him, he was loyal to a fault, he was sarcastic and stubborn and refused to back down or run away when things got tough. Derek thought, at least three times a day, Stiles was pretty damn perfect. 

Except he was a child, okay at seventeen he wasn’t exactly a child, but, he was still underage and the son of the sheriff, so what if Stiles acted more mature than his age at times? So what if Stiles was the first thing that Derek thought of when he woke up in the morning? It didn’t matter if seeing Stiles brightened his day, it didn’t matter if the thought of not having Stiles in his life made his chest ache, or that his anchor to his humanity had changed from anger to Stiles months ago, none of that mattered, Stiles was underage, a child, he’d never take advantage of someone like that, not after Kate. Besides, he was confident that Stiles wasn’t even interested in him like that, okay, occasionally he got the odd hint of arousal from Stiles, but, that wasn’t surprising, Stiles was a seventeen-year-old boy, he remembered what he’d been like, before Kate, before the fire, back when he could look at pretty much anyone and get turned on, back when sex was the thing he spent most of his time thinking about. It wasn’t exactly unusual for a teenager to get aroused and Derek knew he was fairly attractive, if Stiles was interested in him at all, it would only be for his body, after all, Derek also knew that he didn’t have the most winning personality. 

It was a Friday night and, as had become tradition, the pack were all sprawled around the loft, Jackson was sitting on the sofa, Lydia curled into his side and his hand around her shoulder, fingers playing lovingly with her hair. Erica was sat in Boyd’s lap on another sofa, both of her arms wrapped around Boyd’s neck, his wrapped around her waist as they held each other close, they’d both been a lot quieter since their time spent with Gerard in the Argent’s basement, but, still, they had returned to the pack, had become a lot closer with Stiles which surprised Derek but he didn’t say anything, he liked that his pack were so close with Stiles, that they liked him, he wanted to believe that if the pack were close with Stiles then he’d spend more time with them and, therefore, more time with Derek, even if Stiles rarely spent any time at his own home any more, other than sleeping. 

Allison was sat on the third sofa, glancing every once in a while at Peter a little nervously. Peter was sat at the other end of the sofa, pretending not to notice Allison and watching the television that was on quietly in the background. It wasn’t like they’d all trusted Peter implicitly when he’d returned from the dead, Derek still wasn’t sure that he trusted him at all, but, Peter behaved, he kept trying to prove to them all that he wasn’t the same person he had been before he died, he apologised to Scott and Lydia for biting them and apologised to Stiles for kidnapping him. There had been a lot of shouting about that, mainly because Stiles hadn’t told any of them and had only shrugged when Peter apologised, as if it had been no big deal. Erica and Boyd had both snarled at Peter, standing protectively in front of Stiles and it was only when Stiles reached out, touched both their shoulders, and reassured them that he was fine, did they relax. So, yeah, nobody was really sure if they trusted Peter or not, but, Stiles seemed to, and Derek trusted Stiles’ judgement, seems so Stiles rarely trusted anyone, the fact that he allowed Peter to be in the same room as them without lashing out at him, without threatening to kill him, well, Derek would go with that. Even if he was always prepared for Peter to attack.

Scott, Isaac and Stiles were lay on their stomachs on the floor, having a ‘battle of epic proportions Derek!’ Derek had huffed a laugh as he flipped the page of his book and settled more comfortably into the sofa, he hardly counted thumb wars as a battle, but, apparently, it was about skill and not about strength, well, not all about strength, so Stiles reckoned he was on almost equal footing with the wolves. He was obviously right as twenty minutes later Stiles was crowing about his victory having defeated both Scott and Isaac multiple times, the rest of the pack looking on with varying degrees of fondness (Erica, Boyd and Allison), bemusement (Lydia and Peter) and incredulity (Jackson) on their features.

Derek wouldn’t ever be able to tell anyone how the subject came about, one minute Stiles had been grinning with victory, wrapping an arm around Scott’s shoulders and rubbing his head with his knuckles as Scott laughed and pushed him off, and the next Jackson had made a snide remark about Stiles needing to get an actual boyfriend, unless Scott and Stiles were dating and just hadn’t told any of them about it.

“Dude, no, I mean, just, no.” Stiles grinned, laughing when Scott punched him gently on the shoulder in mock offence. 

“Why not man? I’m awesome.” Scott replied and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Sure you are, Scotty boy, but, still, no. Not a chance.” Stiles laughed.

“So what’s with all the sexual tension between the two of you then?” Jackson sneered, “Do you just need to blow your load Stilinski?” Stiles blushed slightly but shook his head in disgust.

“Man, Lyds, how do you put up with this guy? I mean, seriously?”

“He’s good with his hands, and tongue.” Lydia replied absentmindedly as she watched whatever was on the television, oblivious to the way that half the room was gaping at her.

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Jackson teased, “Upset because you know you’ll never be as good as me at it?” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know my blowjobs are fucking awesome!” Stiles said indignantly and Jackson grinned maliciously. 

“Really? Says who?” He asked and this time Stiles did blush, while Scott just smacked his head into the nearest cushion, “What, with Scott?” Jackson smirked and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“No. Not with Scott. We’re bros, but, not a fucking chance.” Stiles replied angrily. 

“So, why should I believe you?” Jackson grinned and Stiles clenched his fists, looking like he was on the verge of saying something but choosing instead to grit his teeth and glare at Jackson, “Well, how about, I dare you to suck someone’s cock and then we can find out how good you are.” 

“Fine.” Stiles replied sounding irritated and moving to get to his feet. “I’ll just go find…”

“Oh, no, you could lie about it. It should be someone from the pack.” Jackson said and Stiles tensed, looking like he was regretting ever agreeing to this. 

“I’m not giving someone in the pack a blowjob, they’re pack, it’s like family.” Stiles argued but Jackson only smirked even wider.

“Does that mean you’re not willing to do it? You’re backing out of a dare?” He taunted and Stiles glared at him in determination.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Stiles said, his voice clipped and angry. 

“Good.” Jackson grinned, glancing around the gathered pack, all of whom seemed to be sitting up a little straighter, paying a lot of attention to their conversation, other than Derek, who was glaring at his book like it personally offended him, even though Jackson was pretty sure he hadn’t turned a page since they’d started this little dare. “Alright, well, obviously, Boyd and I can’t do it as we have girlfriends, you’ve already said Scott is a no go, so I guess that means it’s Isaac or Peter. I’d suggest going for Isaac, but then I’m not so sure, he’s already pretty damaged, if you bit his cock off it’d probably ruin the experience for him.” 

Stiles felt a hot flush of embarrassment rush through his body as Isaac looked at him in something akin to fear.

“Hey, I wouldn’t bite him!” Stiles said in mortification.

“What? You mean you can actually shut up for more than two seconds?” Jackson retorted and Stiles looked even more embarrassed, he looked like he wished the ground would swallow him up and never spit him back out. 

“You know,” Peter said conversationally from the sofa behind Stiles and they all turned to look at him, “In traditional packs, when you are ‘pimping out’ members of your own pack, usually the Alpha gets the first refusal.” Peter added.

Derek was almost certain that he hadn’t breathed since the word ‘blowjob’ was first mentioned, he had clutched at the book in his hands, trying to calm down enough that his claws didn’t tear through the pages, every word being spoken ringing in his ears, his mind still stuck on the idea of Stiles and blowjob, he shouldn’t think about it, he shouldn’t want it, he wanted to shake himself, forget the very idea of it, except then Peter had to open his mouth and every eye turned to him and Derek did his best to pretend like his cock wasn’t already half-hard in his pants. 

“What?” He asked mildly, like he hadn’t been listening to the conversation, that it was inconsequential to him no matter what was going on. 

“Stiles is going to give someone a blowjob. Peter says we should ask if you want first refusal.” Lydia replied just as casually and Derek paused, pretending like he had to even think about it, yes, yes, a million times yes, his wolf howled excitedly. Instead he pursed his lips, raked his eyes up and down Stiles as if it was the first time that he’d ever considered him in that light before sighing.

“Sure.” Derek said evenly and Stiles gaped at him, speechless for one of the very few times in his life, staring at Derek like he’d grown a second head. 

“Alright, well, get going then.” Jackson grinned and Derek scowled at him before getting to his feet and grabbing Stiles by the hand, pulling him towards his bedroom, he was, at least, going to pretend that they had some privacy. 

“Um.” Stiles hummed nervously as Derek shut the bedroom door behind them and moved towards the bed, Derek rolled his eyes.

“Relax, we’ll just pretend and then I’ll go tell Jackson you were fine and that’s the end of it.” Derek replied quietly, making sure none of the pack could overhear him, he didn’t want to, god, no, he wanted Stiles’ mouth around his cock so badly it almost hurt, but he could see that Stiles wasn’t comfortable with this and he wasn’t going to force him to do it just to prove a point to Jackson.

“Fine?” Stiles asked coldly, narrowing his eyes at Derek who looked at him in confusion, “You’ll go out there and tell Jackson my blowjob was ‘fine’?” 

“Erm, yeah?” Derek replied, feeling unsure suddenly, why was Stiles upset about this? And, why was he moving towards Derek with a determined look on his face?

“You damn well won’t.” Stiles said, reaching forward and grabbing Derek’s jeans, unbuckling his belt and popping open the button on his jeans, “You can go out there and tell him it was fucking amazing, mind-blowing, fantastic, incredible, best blowjob you ever had, whatever you want, but, if you ever say the words, ‘Stiles’ blowjobs are fine’ I will make sure you never get any of my homemade cookies again, because, my blowjobs are not just fucking fine.” Stiles ranted, pulling Derek’s jeans down at the same time as pushing him backwards so he fell to the bed. Derek was trying to process what Stiles had just said, but, he was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited the moment Stiles’ hands had touched his jeans. 

Stiles crawled onto the bed between Derek’s legs, pulling his jeans all the way off and then pulling his boxers down, smiling just a little when he saw Derek’s hard cock spring upwards, Derek would have been embarrassed, but, before he could say anything Stiles had moved, ducking down and placing his mouth delicately against the base of Derek’s cock before glancing up at him and licking a stripe from the base of his cock to the head. 

Derek didn’t mean to let out a long loud groan, but, Jesus Christ, it was amazing, when Stiles pressed his lips to the head and opened his mouth slowly, sliding Derek’s cock into his mouth an inch at a time Derek was sure he was seeing stars. Stiles kept going and didn’t stop until he reached the base, Derek’s cock deep in his throat by this point and Stiles held it there for a moment, swallowing around Derek’s cock and feeling a sense of extreme satisfaction when Derek’s claws extended and tore through the bed sheets and he cried out in pleasure. 

Stiles had long since trained his gag reflex and so he had no issues with going as deep as possible with Derek’s cock time and time again, he didn’t set a frantic pace, in fact, he’d thought about doing this so many times that he wanted to take his time. This was the only time that he was ever going to be allowed to touch Derek like this, see him like this, and Stiles wanted to take his time. He could have brought it to an end within a couple of minutes but instead he was patient, alternating between swirling his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock, taking him deep into his throat, planting soft kisses to his balls or sucking them into his mouth, taking it slowly and then quickly. Derek lay underneath him the whole time, gasping for breath as Stiles teased him, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat, his claws had torn into the sheets so many times that Stiles knew they were going to be useless, and yet, somehow, Derek was still holding onto some control, Stiles didn’t want that. He wanted Derek to lose control completely, he wanted to be the one to send the Alpha werewolf completely over the edge, make him cum so hard that he couldn’t stand for hours afterwards, wanted to give him the best blowjob he’d ever had so that he’d never be able to forget this moment, the way that Stiles was never going to be able to forget it. 

He knew he was torturing himself, he knew that Derek was never going to look at him like that, that, to Derek, Stiles was just an annoying human who got in the way and never did as he was told, but, that didn’t change the way Stiles felt about Derek. Stiles was in love with him, he had been for a while actually, once you got past the growly exterior Derek was a complete softy and Stiles had fallen for him, hard. A fact that he had confessed to nobody, something that he’d actually been able to keep to himself, despite the fact that he was surrounded by werewolves who could all smell his emotions before he even knew them himself some of the time. 

“Fuck Stiles!” Derek panted loudly, any thought of the pack overhearing long since gone from his mind, the only thought now was Stiles, Stiles’ mouth, his tongue, his fingers, he was going to go out of his mind. “Jesus!” He practically shouted when Stiles twisted his tongue around Derek’s cock before swallowing him deeply again. “Oh god, fuck, fuck, Stiles.” Derek chanted, digging his claws into the bed in an attempt to ground himself in any way he could, he was using every last ounce of control he had left to stop himself from arching his hips upwards and fucking into Stiles’ mouth no matter how badly he wanted to.

Stiles seemed to be able to read his mind because he stopped his ministrations on Derek’s cock to reach up and grab one of his hands, Derek staring at him in confusion as Stiles guided Derek’s hand to the back of his head and then pushed it down deeper onto his cock, Derek’s eyes went wide at the realisation and he could see the humour in Stiles’ eyes as he repeated the motion, waiting for Derek to take control. 

He thrust gently at first, experimentally, as if afraid of hurting Stiles, when Stiles didn’t complain, didn’t choke, didn’t tell him to stop, he thrust a little harder, still holding on to his control as best as he could, not wanting to hurt Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes, grabbed Derek’s hips and pulled them up violently, moaning as Derek’s cock slid deeper into his throat, it was enough to make Derek’s vision white out for a second. 

Derek cursed loudly with pleasure, thrusting harder into Stiles’ mouth, feeling his balls begin to tighten as his climax drew nearer, he held off for as long as he could, not wanting this to end, knowing that he’d never get this again, never get to be with Stiles again, he wanted to stay here forever, wanted to kiss Stiles until they both forgot how to breathe, wanted to make him cum so many times that he couldn’t walk, wanted to hold him and cuddle him as they fell asleep together. 

“Stiles.” Derek let out a whimper, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to hold off any longer, knowing that he was on the precipice and that, any second, he was going to fall over the edge. “Stiles, fuck, please.” He moaned again, loving the fact that he could say Stiles’ name, that it was Stiles that was doing this to him, he pulled gently on Stiles’ hair, letting him know that he was about to cum and that Stiles needed to get off him, instead Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek’s hips, pulling himself closer, his nose almost pressed against Derek’s skin as he took Derek even deeper than he had before. It felt incredible and it was enough to send Derek howling over the edge. 

Stiles could tell Derek was about to cum, he wanted to taste it so badly, wanted to feel Derek cumming in his mouth, knew that he would spend every night reliving this moment and wanting to commit each second to his memory, so, when Derek tried to pull him away Stiles refused, gripping Derek tightly and taking him so deep in his throat that it almost hurt and then Derek’s hand tightened in his hair and the other dug into the sheets and Derek’s whole body arched as he howled his release, shooting long spurts of cum into Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles swallowed as much as he could, honestly it was a lot more than he expected, but, he thought he did a good of swallowing and Derek seemed happy enough, Stiles gave his cock a few more licks, making sure to clean up the cum that he hadn’t been able to swallow first time, before glancing up at Derek. Derek’s eyes were half-lidded and the irises were the bright red of his wolf, it shouldn’t turn Stiles on as much as it did to see Derek looking completely wrecked and knowing it was because of him, he’d done that to him, he’d listened to Derek’s words, his pleas, his curses as he said Stiles’ name over and over, that Derek had said his name, well, it made him feel pretty damn awesome. 

“Fuck.” Derek muttered when he lifted his head slightly only to let it hit the pillow again in exhaustion, letting the red fade from his vision as he tried to recover, Stiles hadn’t been wrong, it was definitely the best blow job of his life, “God.” He groaned again as his body trembled with aftershocks, he wasn’t sure his legs would even be able to support his weight if he tried to move right now. 

“So…” Stiles started, his voice sounding a little husky and Derek couldn’t help the burst of pride he felt knowing he’d made him sound like that, Stiles looked at him, looking confused before he climbed off the bed and to his feet, “I guess you can tell Jackson how that was, you know, more than fine, right? It was more than fine, wasn’t it?” Stiles asked, sounding nervous. 

“Yeah.” Derek agreed, “Definitely more than fine.” He said, trying to get to his feet to move towards Stiles and having to take a second to steady himself when he got a head rush. He felt like a new born lamb on unsteady legs as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on quickly. 

“Okay, well, that’s good then.” Stiles said awkwardly, moving towards the door as Derek took a step towards him, “So, I guess now we just go tell the others that I don’t suck, or, well, I do, but that I’m good at it.” Stiles rambled, opening the door and heading back to the living room before Derek could stop him. Derek muttered a curse under his breath as he dragged his jeans up over his hips and hurried out after Stiles. 

“So? Is he any good?” Jackson asked as soon as Derek appeared, as if he hadn’t heard Derek howling as he came, which, he’d never fucking done before, he would be embarrassed but he felt too good to care. He nodded tightly, glancing at Stiles who had taken his place back on the floor between Scott and Isaac who was looking at Stiles in amazement, actually, no, he was looking at his mouth in amazement. 

“If, you know, you want to do that with anyone else…” Isaac started, trailing off when Derek let out a growl that silenced the room, Stiles glancing up at him, his mouth dropping open slightly and his eyes going round in surprise. 

“Seriously? He was that good?” Jackson said in surprise and Derek flushed with embarrassment, how could he begin to explain that he wasn’t jealous because of Stiles’ blowjob, although god knows he didn’t want anyone else to experience that, he was jealous because he didn’t want anyone else to ever have Stiles like that, he wanted to be the only one, and the idea that Stiles would suck Isaac’s cock just because he asked made him want to punch something. “I thought you were a virgin!?”

“I am.” Stiles replied shrugging casually while Scott looked like he wanted to avoid this entire conversation completely. 

“So you’ve never done that to someone else before?” Peter queried and Stiles shook his head. 

“But, I think I did an okay job, didn’t I?” Stiles asked teasingly, Derek just stared at him, nodding dumbly as he forgot how to speak, Stiles was a virgin, that was Stiles’ first blowjob, he’d love to see how good he was after a bit of practice, Derek would happily offer to let Stiles practice on him. He wasn’t surprised by the sudden scent of arousal in the room, he was surprised to find it was coming from Isaac, Peter and, incredibly, Jackson.

“Yeah, definitely more than an okay job.” Derek replied, feeling a smile on his lips when Stiles full on grinned at him.

“I don’t get it.” Jackson said irritated. “Nobody is that good straight away, you can’t have been that good without ever giving a blowjob before.” 

“I never said I hadn’t given a blowjob before.” Stiles replied and Scott groaned in something akin to despair. 

“But…” Jackson glanced at Stiles in confusion, the rest of the pack looking equally confused.

“Jesus Christ, he’s fucking flexible okay!” Scott shouted, “Seriously, can we change the fucking subject already because I swear to god if we spend the rest of the night talking about how I walked in on my best friend blowing himself I’m going to have a complete breakdown!” 

There was a stunned silence, Stiles staring at Scott in disbelief. 

“Damn it Scott! Seriously!? What part of unbreakable vow do you not understand? You were supposed to take that to your grave!” Stiles whined.

“You can…” Isaac muttered, his voice trailing off as he glanced at Stiles’ crotch, Stiles glared at Scott in irritation before shrugging.

“Not like it’s a big deal or anything, anyway, point being, I’m awesome, so, does that mean I get to dare you now?” Stiles asked Jackson who was still staring at him in amazement, his mouth hanging open. 

Derek’s brain had short-circuited now, there was no denying it, the very idea that Stiles could, well, he’d seen it himself before, but, he’d never really thought through the implications of Stiles’ flexibility, but now, well, he wasn’t ever going to be able to think of anything else, he wanted to see it, Christ, he had to see it, he wouldn’t be able to think straight again until he’d seen it. 

The room stank of arousal now, not just the original three but all of the pack were aroused by this, apart from Scott who still seemed revolted, and he was sure that if he didn’t get control of himself, and quickly, he was going to do something idiotic, like crawl onto the cushions next to Stiles and kiss him until they both forgot about anything else. 

“Okay, so, this is feeling a little awkward.” Stiles began, “Look, it’s not like it’s a big deal, I’m sure plenty of people can do it, anyway, I think you guys might all be freaking out about this, nice one again there Scotty, so, I think, I’m just going to maybe, go, and, yeah, die from embarrassment somewhere.” Stiles rambled, climbing to his feet and moving towards the door. Derek couldn’t bear to see him leave, not like this, not after what they’d just done, it couldn’t be that easy for Stiles right? Even if he didn’t care for Derek anything other than arousal, surely, that was still something, right? 

He was moving before he knew what he was doing, grabbing Stiles as he reached the door, pushing him against the wall and ignoring the squeak of surprise Stiles let out before Derek was pressing his mouth against Stiles’, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth and Stiles letting out a moan of delight as he parted his lips and allowed Derek’s tongue entrance into his mouth.

“Stay.” Derek growled into his mouth, Stiles humming his agreement.

Time seemed to lose all meaning, his hands were on Stiles’ hips, pressing him into the wall, Stiles’ mouth was hot against his own, their tongues colliding together hungrily, Stiles letting out little whimpers of pleasure and Derek doing his best to stop himself from grinding their hips together. It was only when he went to slide his hands under Stiles’ shirt that Stiles tensed up and Derek froze, not sure what he’d done wrong but pulling back slowly, studying Stiles to try and figure out what he’d done to upset Stiles. 

The noise of someone clearing their throat behind them was enough to snap Derek out of the spell he was under, turning to look at his pack who were all staring at both of them in surprise, he kept Stiles behind him, pressed to the wall so that he couldn’t move until they’d had a chance to talk, and they would talk, Derek needed to tell him, needed Stiles to know that he wanted more, wanted a relationship with him, and, well, if Stiles didn’t want that then Derek would just have to deal with it, but, he couldn’t keep doing this, couldn’t keep pining after Stiles from afar, couldn’t know how good it was to be with him and not do anything about it. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Peter remarked sarcastically and Derek growled at him. “As much as I was enjoying the show, if you’re so insistent on continuing this show perhaps you should take it somewhere more private.” 

Derek turned to look at Stiles who was fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt nervously, Derek couldn’t figure out what Stiles wanted and that made him uncertain, on the one hand Stiles had kissed him back, he’d seemed happy and was enjoying himself except, Derek was getting a hint of fear from Stiles and that made him feel sick, he didn’t want Stiles to be scared, not ever and especially not because of him. 

“You should tell him.” Erica spoke up and Derek looked at her in confusion, tell Stiles what? That he was in love with him? How would that help things? Not if Stiles was already feeling pressured by him. 

“Leave it.” Stiles replied and that shocked Derek, he turned to look at Stiles who was glaring at Erica and his mind started to race.

“Tell me what?” Derek asked, feeling like he was missing something important, at least everyone else in the vicinity seemed just as confused, other than Boyd who was looking at his girlfriend with worry, his grip on her waist tightening just a fraction.

“Stiles, enough is enough. Tell them.” Erica pleaded, Stiles remained silent.

“Tell us what?” Scott asked.

“What the hell is going on?” Lydia queried.

“No.” Stiles replied, the scent of fear growing stronger. 

“They deserve to know Stiles, you nearly…”

“Erica!” Stiles shouted, cutting her off, “I said no and I meant it. Leave it.” 

“Hell no!” Derek growled, they would not keep him out of the loop on whatever this was. “Tell me what’s going on!”

“Stiles, just fucking tell them or I will.” Erica snarled, “It wasn’t your fault.” She added softly and if Stiles was tense before, he was a statue now, his muscles frozen in place. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles replied coldly.

“Don’t I? Take your shirt off then, prove that it has nothing to do with it.” Erica retorted and Derek turned back to look at Stiles who had paled, his hands clenching on the hem of his shirt as if he was afraid someone was about to rip it off him. 

“I said no Erica. Just fucking leave it. It has nothing to do with anything.” Stiles replied but they all heard the lie in his heartbeat.

“One of you is going to tell me what is going on.” Derek warned, looking between Erica and Stiles and ignoring the rest of the pack who were all equally interested in what they hadn’t been told. 

“Fine, if you won’t tell them then I will.” Erica threatened and Stiles’ heart rate went through the roof, he sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack as he tried to force air into his lungs and Derek wondered what the hell had gone wrong, how could they go from kissing to Stiles fighting off a panic attack in the space of five minutes? 

“Please, Erica, don’t.” Stiles asked, sounding so weak and afraid in that moment that it made Derek really begin to panic, what the hell could be so bad? 

“I’m sorry.” Erica muttered before turning to Derek, “We didn’t tell you everything. About the night, the night that Gerard had us.” She began.

“You mean the night that he tortured you into near insanity?” Scott asked and everyone shuddered. 

“If you hadn’t been werewolves I don’t think you would have survived.” Allison remarked quietly and they all nodded, Erica and Boyd had been in a bad way, bruises and cuts that were still healing but it had been the mental torture that had been the worst, they didn’t really speak about what they’d witnessed but they all knew it had been bad even if they did finally seem to be getting better now. 

“Yeah, well, we didn’t tell you something, and, I guess, it’s time you know.” Erica said sounding uncomfortable.

“What’s this got to do with Stiles?” Isaac asked, “You said it wasn’t his fault, did he help Gerard with something like Scott?” 

“No!” Boyd said in outrage, looking to Stiles who looked like he was about to be sick or break down into tears, Derek wasn’t sure which. 

“No, no, please, don’t.” Stiles muttered, Derek was certain the only reason Stiles hadn’t already bolted was because Derek’s hand was holding tightly onto his arm. 

“Stiles didn’t help him.” Erica confirmed, “He had us in the basement for two hours, and then, then they brought Stiles.” Everyone turned to stare at Stiles in astonishment, Derek, meanwhile, felt like someone had just punched him viciously in the stomach, knocking all the air out of him. 

“What do you mean they brought Stiles?” He asked through gritted teeth. 

“I mean, they grabbed him off the lacrosse pitch and brought him to the basement, threw him down the stairs and spent the next four hours torturing him for information on the pack until they got bored.” Erica said slowly, Stiles seemed to shrink in on himself with every word she spoke and Derek felt sick as his mind processed what was being said. 

“They…they tortured you?” Scott practically whined. 

“You all talk about the psychological damage we suffered, we suffered because we watched them torture a human member of our pack and we couldn’t do anything about it, and, even when we said that we’d tell them everything they wanted if they just stopped, Stiles told us we couldn’t, that he wouldn’t forgive us if we did, and, we had to stand there, and, and watch and he wouldn’t let us help him, wouldn’t let us betray the pack to save him.” Erica explained as Derek’s eyes raked over Stiles’ form, looking for damage that he’d missed before, wondering what he hid beneath his clothes, how badly hurt had he been? How had Derek not known? 

“The night of the lacrosse game, when the other team roughed you up a little?” Derek asked and Stiles met his eyes, his gaze was filled with self-hatred and Derek wanted to hug him, hold him close and never let him go. 

“I…they…there was…Erica and Boyd…” Stiles started but couldn’t seem to form a complete sentence, sounding instead like he was doing everything he could not to burst into tears. 

“It’s okay.” Derek reassured him, not knowing what Stiles was trying to say but knowing he needed some comfort, pulling him into a hug and holding him tightly. “It’s okay Stiles, it’s over, you’re okay.” 

“I don’t…how did none of us know this? Shouldn’t you guys have smelled blood or something? I mean, assuming there was blood?” Lydia asked and Erica and Boyd both flinched, Stiles was trembling in Derek’s arms and Derek felt the overwhelming urge to protect him, to never let him come to any harm ever again, he was angry, so goddamn angry, that was twelve weeks ago, three months ago, Stiles had been hiding this from them for three months, he’d suffered by himself and Derek should have known, how could he be so stupid? So blind?

“Yeah, there was, there was blood.” Boyd admitted, “When we escaped, we went to Deaton, he gave Stiles a paste that hid the scent of blood and started the healing process, he didn’t heal as quickly as us. He was out of it for a while, and, when he, when he started breathing properly again, he made all three of us swear to secrecy, that none of you needed to know, that it wouldn’t help anything.” 

“And you went along with that!?” Scott said in outrage, moving towards Stiles as if wanting to check him over himself. “What the hell do you mean ‘breathing properly’?” he asked angrily, rubbing a soothing hand over Stiles’ back and Derek fought the urge to growl at him when Stiles tensed in his arms.

“They, they tortured him Scott, there was a lot of damage, Deaton’s paste kept him from bleeding out, kept him from dying, it was, it was close.” Erica explained. 

“Why? Why didn’t you tell us?” Lydia asked angrily, oblivious to the way that Stiles flinched at the raised voice.

“Stiles, he asked us not to, and we agreed, you didn’t need to know, he was healing, he was going to be fine, and he said it was his fault because he got kidnapped by three trained hunters and we said it wasn’t but he didn’t want you to know and, after what he’d just been through, what he’d done to protect us, protect the pack, we couldn’t, we couldn’t disagree with him, we couldn’t.” Erica muttered.

“So why tell us now? Why if you swore to keep it a secret to you decide to tell us now?” Peter asked.

“Because of the scarring.” Boyd replied simply, “He healed, but he still healed like a human and he scarred and if he’s so terrified of you guys finding out that he’s going to stop making out with Derek then you guys need to know because it wasn’t his fault and he can’t let it ruin the rest of his life.” Stiles turned to look at Boyd, his eyes glistening tellingly as he processed Boyd’s words.

“I’m sorry, I know you didn’t want them to know, but, you didn’t, you didn’t do anything wrong Stiles, you protected us, even when we healed quicker than you, you still protected us, you protected the pack, you wouldn’t tell him a word no matter what he did, and you saved us Stiles, you’re the one that got us out of there, you’re the one who made sure we got out of there alive and you have to stop blaming yourself for something that you couldn’t have done anything about.” Erica said quietly, approaching Stiles with an outstretched hand as if she expected him to pull away from her, relaxing just slightly when her hand came into contact with Stiles’ arm. “I’m so sorry Stiles.” She repeated and Stiles extracted himself from Derek’s arms and pulled Erica into a hug, Derek didn’t want to let him go but he knew it was important even if he felt an almost overwhelming loss as Stiles left his arms. 

Eventually they managed to steer Stiles towards the sofa, Derek sitting on the sofa and pulling Stiles into his side, wanting to offer him whatever comfort he could through physical touch. 

“Stiles, why didn’t you tell us?” Scott asked from the other side of Stiles, looking just as worried as Derek felt. 

“I didn’t…I couldn’t…it didn’t matter.” Stiles sighed eventually. Derek wanted to shout that of course it mattered but he also wanted Stiles to keep talking and he was sure that if he stopped now they’d struggle to get him started again, “Jackson was evolving, Allison was with Gerard, Peter was back from the dead, it just, it didn’t seem important, I was healing, I was going to be fine, and, you know, I felt, they spent a lot of time telling me how pathetic I was, how useless I was, that I was a human running with wolves and that I was always the weak link, would always be the weak link, that I couldn’t even stop them from grabbing me off the pitch when there was a hundred people around and I could have shouted for help. I just, I didn’t want you guys to know how weak I am.”

“You’re not weak Stiles, you’re anything but weak.” Derek reassured him. “You’re the only reason most of us are alive, without you, without you we’d all have died, without you there wouldn’t even be a pack, you’re the one that brought us together, you’re the one who keeps us together.” 

“You’re going to make me blush.” Stiles mumbled from where his head was buried in Derek’s side and Derek pulled him a little tighter to him. 

“Get used to it. I’m sorry Stiles, I’m sorry I didn’t notice, I’m sorry I let you go through this, I’m sorry you had to do it without the support of the whole pack, but, please, don’t ever doubt how important you are to me, how much I need you around and how proud I am to have you in my life.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles muttered, his throat cracking slightly as he fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. 

Stiles wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, only that he was warm snuggled next to Derek, that he felt safe for the first time in so long, that the pack hadn’t reacted at all how he’d imagined them doing, he’d thought about telling them so many times and each time he imagined how they would yell at him for getting kidnapped, shout at him for endangering their lives, that if he had cracked, even a little bit, any of them could have been killed. He’d never imagined that they’d react like this, that they’d all cuddle around him and offer him words of comfort and touch him reassuring and tell him how important he was to them, to all of them, it eased the ball of tension that he’d been carrying around since that night in the basement, it was not completely gone, but at least it was a start. 

Stiles woke up as someone pulled a cover over him and when he blinked open his eyes he saw he was in Derek’s bedroom, Derek hovering next to the bed and looking at Stiles with something like awe in his eyes, Stiles wondered how he’d never seen that before, it looked like Derek cared about him, maybe more than Stiles had originally thought. 

“Sorry.” Stiles muttered in exhaustion, “I should go, my dad…”

“Scott told him you were staying at his. The pack wanted to stay but I told them to go home, I didn’t want their parents worrying.” Derek explained quickly. 

“Okay.” Stiles replied, studying Derek, wondering if what he’d seen was possibly true, that Derek liked him just as much as Stiles liked him? Derek hesitated for a moment before turning towards the door.

“Well, I’ll leave…”

“Stay.” Stiles said quickly, praying he’d understood this correctly. “Stay with me.” He added while Derek stared at him in surprise. 

“I shouldn’t…”

“Derek, I think, maybe, maybe I can be brave, just for one minute, okay, so this is me being brave here, tell me if I’m wrong, but, I think, I think you might like me as much as I like you, and if I’m wrong then I’m sorry, but, I don’t think I am, I think you like me, I think you like me in the same way I like you, and, maybe that’s, maybe that’s because of earlier, maybe you wouldn’t have ever looked at me if we hadn’t, you know, and maybe that’s all you’re after, just a quick hook-up, and I can try and be okay with that, if that’s what you want, I mean, I want more than that, I’ll just be honest, I want more with you, I want to wake up with you and go out on dates with you and tell everyone how awesome my boyfriend is, but, if you don’t want that, if you just want sex, then, I can do that too, because as much as I want to date you, I’d rather have you in some way than in no way at all if you’ll consider having me, if, you can put up with me like that. And if I’ve totally misread this I’m sorry and we can just pretend that everything I’ve just said is because of exhaustion and sleep deprivation and shock and whatever…” Stiles trailed off as Derek just stared at him with his mouth hanging open before he surged forwards, pressing their mouths together. 

“No, no, no, don’t, don’t do that.” Derek muttered against his lips, “Don’t put yourself down like that, don’t sell yourself short, I don’t, I don’t like you because of the blowjob, even if it was amazing, I like you because you are amazing, you’re funny and loyal and brave and stubborn and sarcastic and honest and I could keep going, so don’t, don’t ever think that I’d be okay with just sex, I want more, I want so much more Stiles, I want everything with you, I love you, god, I’ve been in love with you for so long I’ve forgotten what life was like before I loved you, so, please, please don’t ever think I’d just want you for sex.” He explained in between kisses, worried when Stiles pulled away and stared at him.

“Why didn’t you say anything!?” Stiles exclaimed before pulling him into another kiss, soft and gentle and sweet and it made Stiles’ chest ache with joy. Derek didn’t know how to explain, he hadn’t told Stiles because he was too young, he was still a teenager, not to mention, well, Derek wasn’t good, not in the way that Stiles was, Derek made a mess of everything he did and Stiles was too good for him. As if Stiles had somehow read his mind he was cupping Derek’s cheeks in his hands and gazing at him, “Don’t, okay, you are courageous and strong and loyal and you care Derek, you care about everything and everyone even when you pretend like you don’t, so, please, don’t doubt how amazing I think you are.”

They kissed gently, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths slowly, Derek didn’t want to rush, didn’t want to pressure Stiles in any way, not when he knew that they had the rest of their lives to do things like that. He climbed into the bed next to Stiles, leaning up on his elbow so that he was still hovering over Stiles, so that they could still kiss, Stiles’ tongue sliding into his mouth teasingly and reminding Derek so much of their earlier activities that he shuddered with pleasure, his other hand moving to Stiles’ hip, applying a little pressure to keep him in place as Derek deepened their kiss and Stiles moaned happily. 

It was easy to lose himself in their actions, the pressure of Stiles’ lips against his, the friction of where his hard cock was pressed into Stiles’leg, the way that Stiles’ fingertips trailed softly across his denim covered crotch, he moved his hand, slipping his fingers under Stiles’ t-shirt and moving them up towards his ribs when Stiles tensed and Derek came crashing back to reality.

“Sorry, shit, sorry Stiles, I didn’t, I wasn’t, I’m sorry.” Derek apologized weakly, pulling his hand away like he’d been burned. 

“It’s, it’s okay.” Stiles stammered slightly, trying to keep his breathing under control, and reaching to take Derek’s hand, entwining their fingers carefully, “I’ve just, I haven’t really let anyone, nobody, nobody has seen, since, since that night.” Derek was silent for a moment, looking at Stiles with worry in his eyes. 

“Okay, that’s okay Stiles, it’s okay, I’m not, there’s no rush, but, when you’re ready, I’m here, and, I don’t care Stiles, I don’t care what scars you have, I care about you, I love you, and I don’t need to love you in spite of what you’ve been through, I love you because of what you’ve been through, because you are incredible and nothing, nothing is ever going to change my opinion of you, not ever, okay?” 

“You mean that?” Stiles asked sounding nervous.

“I promise Stiles.” Derek said seriously, needing Stiles to believe him now more than ever before. 

“Okay. Alright, sure.” Stiles muttered as if he was trying to psych himself up for something before suddenly he pulled Derek’s hand back towards him, pushing it up under his shirt and holding it still. 

“Stiles, we don’t have to…” Derek began, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“I know, but, I, I trust you.” Stiles said, moving Derek’s hand just slightly and Derek nodded, there was no lie in Stiles’ words and Derek felt his heart racing at the thought that Stiles trusted him so implicitly. He moved his fingers slowly, freezing when he felt a small raised scar under the pads of his fingers, Stiles tensed for a moment before Derek moved again, splaying his hand across Stiles’ ribs and feeling two more scars under his palm, he wanted to see, wanted to know how badly Gerard had hurt Stiles in the attempt to slaughter his pack. He pulled his hand away, leaning in to kiss away the hurt look on Stiles’ lips before he reached up and pulled his own t-shirt off before moving his hands to the hem of Stiles’ t-shirt and glancing up at him questioningly. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” Stiles nodded nervously, sitting up and letting Derek pull his shirt up over his head. 

Derek studied the scars, there were eight in total, six smaller ones on his left side and two larger deeper ones on his right, almost as if Gerard had gotten bored with the smaller cuts and wanted to cause more damage, Derek traced his fingers over each one gently, imagining the amount of blood there would have been, how Stiles would have struggled to breathe without reopening the wounds, how he would have screamed as the knife cut into him. It was a good thing Gerard was dead, otherwise Derek would pull his heart out of his chest with his bare hands. 

“Um, Derek, you okay?” Stiles asked nervously and Derek nodded, though there was a ball of rage in his stomach, Stiles should have never had to go through this, Gerard was a monster. 

“Are there, erm, do you have any more? Or is this it?” Derek asked and Stiles looked away uncomfortably, Derek knew that it meant there were and he turned his gaze back to Stiles’ chest, looking for something he’d missed.

“My, um, my back got the worst of it I think.” Stiles admitted and Derek frowned, moving his hands to Stiles shoulders and rolling him onto his stomach slowly, glad that Stiles couldn’t see his face right now, his claws popping out in anger at the sight in front of him, Stiles’ back was covered in thin white scars that crossed over each other and covered at least half of his back, he’d been whipped, brutally from the looks of things, he’d suffered through this protecting the pack, Gerard had died too easily. “Derek?” Stiles asked, turning his head to look at Derek over his shoulder, “Are you okay?” Derek realised that his breathing was harsh in the silence and he frowned, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. 

“Sorry, just, you should have told us.” Derek muttered, “I should have been there. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Besides, you couldn’t have done anything, nothing would have been different, other than me trying to defend three wolves instead of two.” Stiles said, turning around so he was on his back again, “Are you, do they bother you?” Stiles asked, licking his lips nervously. 

“No, no, not in the sense that I think any less of you, more that, I should have been there, I should have known something was wrong and I should have come for you, and, more importantly, that Gerard got off too easily.” Derek explained and Stiles let out a huff of laughter. 

“Yeah, I thought that too. Repeatedly. But, it’s over now, I’m alive and I’m okay and he’s dead. Nothing is going to change that.” Stiles replied sounding more mature than his years and Derek grinned giving him a quick kiss. 

“You’re right.” 

“When am I not?” Stiles teased, pulling Derek in for another kiss and Derek didn’t hesitate to follow his lead, moving his hands so that they were on either side of Stiles’ hips and Derek was on top of him, leaning down to kiss him as Stiles wrapped his hands around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “I love you Derek.” Stiles mumbled against his lips and Derek grinned, smiling into their kisses.

“I love you too Stiles.” Derek replied, unable to stop the smile on his lips and wondering how he ever got so lucky, kissing Stiles repeatedly and not noticing that he ground his hips into Stiles’ until their crotches touched and it was like a bolt of electricity surged through them both, Stiles gasping into his mouth as they kissed and Derek fighting back a moan. 

“Der, fuck, god.” Stiles moaned when Derek pressed them together again, it made Derek even harder than he had been before, practically leaking at the sight in front of him, of Stiles throwing his head back and exposing his throat to Derek as he moaned Derek’s name, his hips thrusting up to meet Derek’s, it was enough to make Derek’s vision flash red for a moment and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how good it would feel to be inside Stiles. He knew they needed to stop now, needed to calm down and get control of himself but when he tried to pull away Stiles whined and arched upwards, keeping their mouths pressed together while his hands reached down for Derek’s jeans and undid them with steady fingers.

“Stiles…” Derek warned, his eyes flashing red again at the thought of his cock in Stiles’ mouth, in his ass, the thought of it sending pulses of pleasure through his cock, he shouldn’t, they shouldn’t, not yet, this was all so new, they shouldn’t rush. 

“Please.” Stiles begged and Derek groaned, how could he ever resist Stiles? He wasn’t strong enough to resist him and he didn’t want to, he shifted allowing Stiles to pull his jeans down and then moved his hands to Stiles’ jeans, undoing them and getting Stiles to arch his hips upwards to pull them down, Stiles smiling nervously at him and letting out a little laugh when the jeans got tangled around his ankles in his haste to kick them off. 

“There’s no rush, we’ve got plenty of time.” Derek muttered and Stiles grinned at him.

“I know we’ve got plenty of time, just, maybe I want to spend most of that time with your cock in me.” Stiles smirked as Derek’s eyes flashed red. “But, I mean, if you want to go slow then, that’s cool with me, I mean, I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Stiles teased, Derek groaned, lowering his head to Stiles’ neck and sucking gently, Stiles gasping and arching upwards at the contact and pressing their cocks together, the first touch feeling like electricity that had both of them groaning with pleasure. “Jesus, fuck, Derek.” Stiles moaned. 

“Can I…?” Derek asked, moving his fingers downwards towards their cocks and Stiles nodded eagerly.

“Please, yes, please.” Stiles replied quickly, unable to stop the groan that fell from his lips when Derek’s hand wrapped around both of them, pressing their cocks together and stroking slowly from the base to the tip repeatedly, it was the first time anyone else had touched Stiles’ cock and it felt more amazing than he’d ever thought it would. 

They moved in rhythm, Stiles’ hips stuttering when he came close to his orgasm, he was so close, his whole body starting to tense up when Derek stopped and Stiles whined, full on whined. 

“Hush.” Derek mumbled, sucking another mark into Stiles’ collarbone, “You’re not going to cum yet Stiles, not until I’m inside you, you can wait, can’t you?” Derek teased and Stiles moaned loudly at his words, nodding eagerly, it drove Derek crazy, he moved his hand downwards again, this time between Stiles’ legs and around to his ass, pressing gently against his hole. “Do you want…?”

“Yes, please, Derek, please, please.” Stiles begged and Derek smirked, pressing his finger a little harder until it breached Stiles’ tight hole, he wasn’t sure which one of them let out a moan this time, his vision had taken on a haze of red and Stiles was panting for breath, looking like he was on the verge of orgasm, Derek slowed down, wanting to draw this out, wanting to be inside Stiles when they both came. He worked Stiles openly slowly, first one finger and then two, until finally he had three fingers sliding gently into Stiles and he knew he was ready, they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, Derek’s cock was dripping with precum and Stiles was writhing on the bed, muttering words that Derek could barely make out, other than ‘Jesus’, ‘Fuck’, ‘Derek’ and ‘please’ Derek preened at being the one to make Stiles moan like this, he wanted to be the only one to make him moan like this. 

He slid in slowly, both of them taking time to adjust to his size, Stiles’ eyes going round but his gaze never leaving Derek’s as they kissed dirtily, their tongues tangling together, Stiles groaning as Derek moved slightly. 

“You okay?” Derek asked as Stiles nodded, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly as Derek sucked another mark into his skin, Stiles was going to be covered in marks by the morning, Derek was going to make sure of it, there would be no doubt that Stiles was his. He thrust forward again, taking his time and gradually building up the pace as Stiles encouraged him, told him how good it felt, how much he wanted it. Derek wasn’t sure how close Stiles was but he knew he was on the verge of his own orgasm, Stiles felt so tight and hot and Derek had never felt like this before, he was so close, too close, he wanted to last longer, wanted this to last longer. 

He slowed down the frantic pace he had set and Stiles whined, before Derek pulled him upwards so that Stiles was sat on his lap, Stiles grinned, wrapping his legs around Derek’s back and pulling them together, raising himself up slightly and then dropping back down, spearing himself on Derek’s cock as both of them cried out at the sensation. Stiles repeated the motion, arching himself backwards to drive Derek’s cock deeper.

“Der, Der, I’m going to… fuck…god.” Stiles whimpered and Derek felt him begin to lose rhythm, Derek gripped his hips hard, hard enough to leave marks, thrusting upwards, driving him cock into Stiles as deep as he could as he teetered on the edge of his orgasm, “Derek, please, fuck, oh, oh god, Derek!” Stiles whined, his ass clenching around Derek as he started to cum, hot cum splashing over Derek’s chest that sent Derek over the edge, his hips pistoning upwards one last time as he held Stiles in place.

“Stiles!” Derek cried out, his vision going red, his claws extending as he buried his face in Stiles’ neck, his teeth scraping over his pulse point, the urge to bite and mark and claim at the forefront of his mind but he fought it, instead just sucking another mark onto Stiles’ skin, trembling through his own orgasm as Stiles started to come down from his own. 

“Um, Derek?” Stiles asked after a minute, Derek’s orgasm still ripping through him, he tried to concentrate on Stiles’ voice, but, it just felt so god damn good, he thrust a few more times, unable to stop himself, his cock still pumping cum furiously inside of Stiles, “Derek, not, not wanting to complain, because that was fucking awesome, but, um, you seem to be, erm, getting bigger?” Stiles queried, his words pulling Derek from his reverie and causing him to startle slightly, crashing back to earth with a bang as he realised what was happening. 

“Oh Jesus, fuck, sorry Stiles.” He muttered, trying to pull out of Stiles and then wincing when his knot caught inside of Stiles. “Shit.” 

“You’re going to have to give me a bit more of an explanation.” Stiles mumbled, aftershocks of pleasure running through him when Derek moved slightly, his body feeling oversensitive and his cock already twitching back into life, ready for round two. 

“I’m, fuck, I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Derek mumbled, gasping as his knot twitched and swelled either further.

“Still don’t really understand.” Stiles panted as his dick throbbed at the movement, Derek had been big, huge really, but it had felt good, amazing, and now, well, he seemed to be, swelling, for lack of a better word, it was still good, still felt like Stiles was about to have another orgasm just from this feeling alone, but, he also felt like he was on the brink of being torn apart, in a pleasurable almost kind of pain way. 

“I, there’s, my, wolves, werewolves, they can, I mean, it has to be with someone special, someone they care about, you know, like a, a mate, so, yeah, werewolves, they can, they, shit, they can knot.” Derek blurted out, the words coming out a mile a minute and Stiles staring at him in confusion for a moment before his mouth dropped open in surprise and his cock twitched as the implications of what Derek said sunk in.

“You can…holy fuck!” Stiles groaned, shifting back so that he sunk deeper onto Derek’s cock, both of them groaning at the sensation. “Are you…are you still cumming?” Stiles asked, grinding down again and grinning when Derek groaned loudly, his hands tightening on Stiles’ hips and holding him down, his cock buried as deep inside him as he could go. “That’s…that’s so fucking hot Derek.” Stiles said pulling Derek into a searing kiss that left them both panting for more. 

“Jesus Stiles.” Derek groaned, lowering Stiles back to the bed and pulling back as much as he could before pushing forward again, Stiles crying out in pleasure as Derek’s cock throbbed inside him, feeling like it was splitting him in half, his own cock twitching and dripping with precum, already on the verge of a second orgasm that felt like it was going to be even stronger than the first. 

They collapsed into an exhausted heap in the early hours of the morning, both of them covered in sweat and cum, Derek burying his face in Stiles’ neck and inhaling his scent over and over, sure that he would wake up in the morning and find this was all a dream, but, well, that couldn’t be true, his dreams were never this good, his imagination was not this good, this was real, Stiles was here, with him. 

“Derek!” Isaac called, barging into the room and then freezing when he saw his Alpha blinking awake, his arms wrapped around Stiles, both of them very, very naked and the scent of sex stinking out the room, Isaac blushed and averted his eyes. “Um, doesn’t matter.” Isaac stammered, trying not to look at the way that Stiles yawned widely and stretched, and Jesus fuck, how had he never noticed how flexible Stiles was before? His chest was covered in faint scars but there were fresh marks that littered his neck and collarbone and god, he needed to stop staring, especially when Derek growled warningly at him. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just, I’m going to…”

“What’s going on?” Stiles mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes slowly and then noticing Isaac standing there, he looked at him blankly for a minute before his brain woke up and he scrambled to grab the sheets to cover them both up, blushing red with embarrassment. “Hey Isaac!” He greeted sheepishly and Derek grinned fondly at him, pulling Stiles back down into the bed with him and wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer, apparently not bothered by his own naked body. 

“What do you need?” Derek asked.

“Um, nothing, well, erm, I just, I needed some new stuff for school and I thought maybe we could, maybe, go get it together, but, I can see that you’re otherwise occupied, so, it, um, it doesn’t matter.” Isaac rambled, backing up towards the door. 

“Oh, hey, no, that sounds like a great idea, I need to get some stuff too, I could come with you guys? You know, if that’s okay? Or not, if you don’t want me to? I mean, I should probably go home, or to the station, let my dad know I’m still alive and whatever. But, you two could go, it sounds like fun, Alpha, Beta bonding time.” Stiles rambled, trying to sit up but Derek held him in place.

“Isaac, give us half an hour and we’ll both come with you.” Derek said sleepily, pulling Stiles close and inhaling his scent again, their scents had mingled together and Stiles smelled even more amazing than usual. “I’ll even buy you ice cream.” He joked and both Isaac and Stiles laughed gently as Isaac left the bedroom, shutting the door quickly behind him. 

It took them an hour and a half to make it out of the bedroom and even then it was because Peter knocked on the bedroom door and told them to hurry the hell up as the rest of the pack was getting impatient. Stiles had laughed, pushing himself out of Derek’s arms and moving towards the small pile of his own clothes before frowning as he sniffed at them.

“You can use mine.” Derek smirked, planting a kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck as he moved to his wardrobe and pulled out clothes for them. Ten minutes, and several kisses later, they made it out to the living room, Stiles a little surprised to see the rest of the pack waiting for them. 

“We thought we’d make it a pack outing.” Lydia smirked, “Besides, I need some new clothes.” Jackson groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, um, sure, okay.” Stiles said, laughing when Derek pulled him close again, as if afraid that if he let Stiles out of his grip then he would run away. “Dude, relax, I’m not going anywhere.” Stiles giggled when Derek nuzzled his nose into Stiles’ neck. 

“Oh god, you two are sickening.” Erica teased before jumping up and pulling them both into a hug, “I’m so happy for you.” 

“Alright, alright, come on, Derek said he’s buying ice cream.” Stiles said, waving towards the loft door, the pack looked at Derek who grinned and then dashed towards the door, thinking Derek would change his mind if they weren’t fast enough, Stiles and Derek following after them, fingers tangled together and smiles on both their lips.


End file.
